Connie
Connie '''also known as C0-N1Y is a Human in the Special Zone on the Gem Homeworld. Who was deployed to Earth along with Jasper and Peridot, to not only assist in the mission pertaining to checking the Cluster's status. But was also given a mission by Blue Diamond to determine the status of the surviving organics on Earth. Appearance Connie wears clothing consisting of a navy blue top, a blue shawl with a darker blue collar-like pattern and a blue diamond symbol, a royal blue skirt, white gloves and white high-heeled jackboots that go up to her thighs with blue jewel earrings. Personality CO-N1Y is shown to be curious girl who is attentive to detail, preparing herself for future events. Born on Homeworld, she had everything she needed but always strives to learn while constantly training and improving herself. Showing loyalty to Homeworld, her organic friends, and to Blue Diamond. Feeling honored when she was chosen to be sent to earth, and while she had some negative light on the planet-the Grimm particularly-she still found the earth to be interesting. Her loyalty to Peridot has also been shown when defending her from others, Pearl the most. Revealing to the Gem she despises the rebellion, and calls Pearl a hypocrite for judging her own loyalties to Blue Diamond, when Pearl does the same with Rose. Stating she's content with the Special Zone and is angered at it being called a 'zoo' and a 'cage'. While CO-N1Y does care for Peridot, she does show slight irritation when she rants against Pearl when all three are forced to work together against Bounty Hunters. Biography CO-N1Y, or Connie as her friends call her, was born in the Special Zone from a Fuanus and human. Having grown up in the zone having everything she needed, but gave it her all. Taking her training at the age of four, and was soon allowed entry in the Blue Division. There she trained and learned as much as she could, eventually becoming the top of her class earning high scores in subjects. She learned about the history of her ancestral world including the Grimm, the Gem Rebellion, and many other things. Along the way grew to despise the Crystal Gems along with Rose Quartz, and would also become loyal to Blue Diamond. She came to believe that the Gems saved her people, while also believing the inhabitants of her ancestors that remained in Earth to be dead due to the Grimm. The Mission CO-N1Y would wake up on another usual day as she went to her classes. As she studied her history, she recalled the mentions of earth and ponders if she would ever visit the stars along with her home planet. Little did she know soon after she would be called upon by none other than Blue Diamond. The leader having read CO-N1Y's file and sees her top scores and believes that due to being a child, the residents wouldn't consider her a threat. Blue Diamond then explains her mission and wishes for CO-N1Y to gather as many organics as she can before the Cluster emerges. Accepting it, she then follows Lapis who would be her supervisor when going to earth. Lapis then telling her to go on ahead where she would meet Jasper and Peridot. After this they would then take off and head for earth. Entering Earth Time had passed as CO-N1Y along with the other Gems have traveled upon the stars, with her being fascinated that she had the opportunity to travel in space. Eventually they made it to earth and would soon land. It was there that at long last she would be the first organic from the Special Zone to set foot on the planet, where she would soon meet the Crystal Gems Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and Steven. Seeing Steven, CO-N1Y would conclude other humans must be nearby. But before anything could happen, Jasper ordered Peridot to blast them where Steven would protect them with his shield. Seeing this, Jasper engaged and took the remaining Gems out, but before she could finish the deed Vidalia came with CO-N1Y in awe at the earth warrior. As Jasper engaged, the fight continued with CO-N1Y then deciding she and Lapis would help, who would do so but only reluctantly. Of course Jasper didn't wish for help declaring she would avenger her Diamond which then made sense to CO-N1Y as she then found out that Jasper must have been part of Pink's army. But Peridot would ignore that order and instead have Lapis capture the Gems and human warriors. Jasper would then command Lapis to give all information she had and was promptly put in a cell with CO-N1Y feeling bad for her. She then asked Peridot to scan for human settlements which she did. Later on, she would then decide to see the Gems and the so-called Rose Quartz when she then found them all freed where she 'cursed' and being reprimanded from Pearl. Mission Derailed and Re-Entering Earth. Upon seeing the Crystal Gems freed, CO-N1Y would order them to surrender or face the consequences. The Gems now realizing she was actually a human and surprised by this, Garnet herself believed she must have been a descendant of the humans kidnapped eons ago. Jasper would then come annoyed, where she and Garnet would then face off while the other Gems ran off leaving her with Vidalia who CO-N1Y looked away from knowing her Semblance. Of course before a fight between them could even start, Garnet and Jaspers fight caused the ship to malfunction and begin descending back to earth. CO-N1Y seeing this, did as she was trained and slammed her palm on the wall where she would then enter an escape pod, Vidalia to slow in catching her with Peridot moments later doing the same. With this the mission was stopped as CO-N1Y landed on the earth and would soon land in a field as she thought how the mission ended up so wrong, watching the Gem Warship landing with a crash from a distance. Noting a nearby possible settlement full of lights, she first decided to send a distress signal which Peridot would soon respond to. Peridot telling her that it was possible Lapis and Jasper were captured or killed, and he two would continue the mission but must call for rescue. Their rescue pods unable to send a signal at the great distance and must find another way to contact help before the Cluster emerged. CO-N1Y would then tell Peridot she would continue her mission in watching the organics with Peridot agreeing while she would head for the Prime Kindergarden. After that, the Gem would re-meet her later on. She also warned her that the Gems may have survived as Steven himself did and to maintain radio silene for the time being. With that done CO-N1Y logged off and began walking to the city that she didn't realize was GrimmFall. Along the way she discovered settlements and discovered that the earth is clearly active and not destroyed as many have assumed by the Gems' enemy, the Grimm. Having become more advanced from history, and was clearly thriving. She would soon fall asleep unaware of those watching her, who was surprised that a human from Homeworld was actually here. Meeting the Blue Bird Later on by morning, CO-N1Y would get in contact with Peridot who explained how the Crystal Gems found and assaulted her in the Prime Kindergarten. Explaining how she knew of a communication hub and would try and contact Homeworld with it to get them help. CO-N1Y would then ask to find her, but would be refused as Peridot would find her later by locating her transmission. CO-N1Y being slightly disappointed as she wanted to see a bit more of her ancestors home world, where she would then meet a blue bird called Beatrice. A bit later Peridot would fix and reactivate the Communication Hub with CO-N1Y seeing the message. Peridot would contact her with some belief that the signal may reach Homeworld and Yellow Diamond, but must have another way to escape just in case. Deciding to fix the Warp Pads despite having no Robonoids and having little choice in the manner, then telling her to activate her beacon so she may find her. Beatrice, who had been following then asked if she really wanted to leave her home, with CO-N1Y stating this wasn't her home, nor the place she was born on. Instead would be resolute in completing her mission with Beatrice simply shaking her head. Condensing the Gems from taking people, and simply watched as CO-N1Y left the bird refusing to hear her words. Peridot would later come as she said and the to having finished their missions respectively: Checking on the Cluster and seeing if their were indeed survivors, then decided to now put their efforts in leaving earth. Entering a Warp Pad and headed for the Home Warp Pad to leave. Escape from Planet Earth The two Homeworld visitors would soon find themselves visiting the Home Warp Pad. Unfortunatly by the time they got there it had long been destroyed since Peridot first visited and repaired it. CO-N1Y unable to do anything while Peridot thought she might be able to fix it, though found it difficult without her assistant Robonoids. Telling her that she couldn't aid as she didn't have any training in fixing the Warp Pads. Before anything could happen though, Pearl would soon come using a Stardust Scanner shocking Peridot that she was working with galactic enforcers. The two would then fight with Peridot having an advantage using her tractor beams and abilities while using the debris of the area to attack Pearl. Though Pearl would soon get her bearings and attempt to strike when CO-N1Y used her swords Gem Destabilizer to break Pearl apart though failed. She did send Pearl back though and distracted her surprised CO-N1Y even knew how to fight. Having not expected the Homeworld Gems teaching them. As the two clashed Pearl would admit CO-N1Y, while rigid, is a fine and formidable warrior. To bad during it, Peridot helped CO-N1Y by knocking Pearl back. In order to make a final attempt, Pearl summoned her clones which were promptly destroyed with CO-N1Y not impressed while finally sending her back and forcing Pearl to fall off the ledge of the pad and into the ocean. Asking Peridot if they go after her, her Gem supervisor refused stating she wasn't the objective at all. With that the two resumed to find another way off the planet leaving Pearl to her fate. Afterwards upon realizing the Crystal Gems - Pearl - were constantly after them, Peridot took CO-N1Y to an old Gem ship for plan involving it. Upon reactivating the power, Peridot explained to her that they would use the ships old defense system as a trap to finally rid themselves of the Crystal Gems next time they came. Instead days would pass with Peridot upset that they weren't coming, CO-N1Y thinking that maybe they were after Pearl baffling her charge. Realizing this plan wasn't working, Peridot made a new plan to find the Steven. Explaining that his healing ability is very rare, and could potentially fix a Warp Pad. CO-N1Y pointed out though that while she could hold her own against them, she would be defeated by Amethyst and Garnet, with Peridot agreeing and deciding a stealth approach may be needed. Yet just moments before they would act, a Roaming Eye full of Rubies came with Peridot and CO-N1Y believing help has finally arrived. A Ruby coming out looking for the earth leader with Peridot thinking it is her, only for Ruby to say it was Jasper they were searching for. Once Peridot said they had no idea where she was, the Rubies promptly left shocking the two as they were once more stranded on earth. With that the two would have no choice but to resume their hunt for 'The Steven'. The two not knowing that other forces like Sammael and Limburger deciding to kill them before they can escape earth and tell the Diamonds what they did to the Cluster. The two would soon make their way to Beach City using the Warp Pads presumably, and then try to locate Steven only to find nobody. However, Pearl would soon enter where they hid, with the Gem discovering a note and being shocked by it. Before she could continue though, she spotted Peridot by Steven's bed and attacked causing the two Homeworld visitors to fight back. As they talked and fought, the phone rang with none able to get it, where a message would be played revealing Steven's voice. The young Gem then explaining to Pearl he was in GrimmFall with the others and would be taking a small vacation after what had happened a while ago. Hearing this the two would then leave quickly now knowing his location with Pearl close behind. Duel Between Bounty Hunters CO-N1Y and Peridot continued their journey where Peridot developed a way to find Steven by modifying her scanners and using the ship they had been at earlier. Though Pearl would soon arrive who had full intentions to put an end to their game of tag. The two ready for a final battle. Somehow they would then leave the ship, being chased by Pearl once more. Peridot angered and annoyed, was then told to continue by CO-N1Y which Peridot gladly accepted stating she'll give her full contributions before flying away. CO-N1Y then faced Pearl and stopped her from attacking Peridot, ready to stop her from hunting her Gem charge, with Pearl stating she didn't want to fight her. The two would then argue with Pearl stating she had been tricked, lied, and stolen to by the Diamonds while CO-N1Y states she lived a happy life, had everything she wanted, and enjoyed it. She then brought up Rose Quartz stating it was because of her Homeworld not only experienced the worst Gem War in history, but had affected them even in the present. While Pearl would try to defend her former leader, CO-N1Y would continue that Rose never cared about the earth or life in general. Believing her to have shattered Pink Diamond for her won agenda; Pearl angered by this then decided to attack yelling they had protected the humans, yet CO-N1Y retorted stating the Cystal Gems only did it for themselves. As they kept arguing it stopped when they heard Peridot's screams and they went after her. There they would then meet a bounty hunter named Zeke with cybernetic arms and ready to kill Peridot. Pearl would then engage with him while CO-N1Y helped Peridot and the two would then run to try and escape. Another bounty hunter (Josephine) though would then meet them which CO-N1Y engage with though batted her back ready to then kill them both. Peridot though used her powers to send her back as they then ran off again with Pearl then leaving to go after them unsure how anybody even knew of Peridot. The bounty hunter-a bit miffed by the two having messed her hair-then used her chain to catch Peridot, though only ended up distracted when Zeke arrived and then shocked thanks to the green Gem's powers. Pearl would then grab Peridot and forcibly demand how they knew her, but neither of the two knew as with CO-N1Y saying that she never even talked to other people since landing here. Pearl and Peridot would then argue more and more until the two bounty hunters would come but were attacked by equally furious Gems with CO-N1Y just wondering how they ended up working together, having not heard their conversation before entering the fight. Eventually while a bit difficult, the two Gems were able to defeat their enemies with Peridot glad...only for Pearl to aim her spear at her. CO-N1Y then doing the same with her weapon watching her. At a stalemate, Pearl forgo catching her for now, and instead went to see who put a hit on Peridot finding a tablet and then using her powers to easily hack into it surprising CO-N1Y a Pearl could even do that. It would be there CO-N1Y, while not talking, saw Pearl and Peridot shocked that the employer of the pair was none other than Lawrence Limburger, a member of the Plutarkian Confederation. With him revealing about how he and a special group 'changed' the Cluster shocking Peridot, then revealing about Vilgax and 'other' friends making her more scared than ever. Once he signed off, Pearl would question what it was that Homeworld did with Peridot refusing at first, instead insisting they warn the Diamonds. However, CO-N1Y would then reveal what it was about the Cluster frightened, and silently begging Peridot to tell Pearl. The Gem uncertain at first, then decided she would allow it telling Pearl what she knew of the Cluster. Destination GrimmFall Once the information was shared, all three would then silently enter what would be called allies of convenience. All three heading for GrimmFall at a steady but slow pace, with Pearl and Peridot arguing again as CO-N1Y just found herself annoyed and wished to shout at them. Soon though they heard a massive explosion which had been caused by Malachite Plasmius which Pearl spotted. The two then learning how it was the fusion between Lapis and Jasper with the green Gem once more complaining before Pearl shut her up. They then made their way to the city eventually making their way to the Hall of Heroes. Quickly though Garnet would burst out and try to bubble Peridot who panicked and ran off. CO-N1Y now just wondering how they even won the Rebellion snarking at Pearl who did the same. Steven would soon arrive introducing himself with CO-N1Y just backing away and just telling him to get Garnet to stop which he did. With that, Peridot began explaining about the Cluster. Later on the two were placed in an interrogation room while Pearl told everyone what she learned from them which shocked them all. It was then decided later on that Peridot and CO-N1Y will help them in stopping the Cluster. Taking the two to DexLabs to help. As everyone walked, it was told to Peridot that apparently the Racing Drones, one of Homeworlds greatest enemies and most feared threats, were active and well alive. Having hid on this planet for many years which made her believe it was a lie. Saying that life thriving on earth was already enough, yet the Racing Drones being active was to much. CO-N1Y also agreeing questioning if they were just tricking them. Presenting them a damaged Racing Drones would then be shown for proof with the two shocked as they recognized it, with Peridot more so frightened. However it was then CO-N1Y when being informed by Major Glory about the attack the Hall Of Justice by using the Rubies ship-the same ones that left them. Suspicious, she then told her thoughts to Peridot stating how they could have only accessed that ship with Gem technology, which made Peridot had realised that it hadn't been the Crystal Gems, but the Racing Drones that tore apart the Prime Kindergarten on earth. Thus making everyone that the Racing Drones were more dangerous than previously thought. Robot Battles At long last the group would finally enter DexLabs, who would be helping them in stopping the Cluster by providing materials to help them. As they entered, the son of the owner Fergle' O Riley came a bit interested in the Gem,s while also saying his nephew would have loved to study them. Peridot muttering they couldn't, but the man simply showed her and the others that he was smart enough to know about her 'limbs' shocking Pearl. Another argument would procure about the Rebellion with CO-N1Y almost ready to slash her when she threatened Peridot, but was then stopped by Garnet and Sebben with Peridot then wishing to study the complex so she could get started on the drill, but Pearl questioned why she was leaving them out of it along with Steven. Peridot and CO-N1Y then telling the young hybrid that Pearls were servants and weren't made to do anything at all but be flaunted around like all the other Pearls at Homeworld embarrassing Pearl. Upon being asked who she belonged to, CO-N1Y once more insulted her stating that the way she always praised Rose, that she belonged to her. Pearl would try arguing back but CO-N1Y would just slap her away not wanting to deal with the Gem declaring that she and Peridot knew more about the Cluster than them and that she and the others could just leave. Irked how because of them they've been chased all over by her and had no desire to listen to Pearl. Steven however would then stop the argument before it got worse by proclaiming they could have a robot battle to see who was the better builder and who could create the drill. The two agreeing with CO-N1Y and the others watching them leave to do so. Then hearing how the drill was already being made, and that the two Gems having their competition could have their fun while they watched for entertainment with Fergle then asking if they wanted to meet Dee-Dee. Powers and Abilities While she has no aura or semblance like those of earth, due to her training stated to be at the age of four, CO-N1Y is at top physical condition. Being considered the top of her own class able to move fast, react quick to attacks, and think on her feet. Capable of fight on good pars with Pearl who has had millennium of fighting and top bounty hunters. Though she admits that while she can hold off enemies, she is unable to deal with truly strong opponents like Garnet or even Vidalia. Plus as Pearl commented, while she is a fine warrior, her stance and movement is rigid indicating she's still training. Weapon Connie's weapon is a blue sword that is modeled similar to fit a member of Blue Diamond's court, elegant and deadly. It also is equipped with a Gem Destabilizer, and while rigid, Pearl comments that CO-N1Y has had good training with it. Relationships '''Allies Blue Diamond - 'Connie is extremely loyal to Blue Diamond and was determined to complete the mission given to her by Blue Diamond. Feeling happy at her praise and defends her from Pearls comments. She states that just as Pearl served Rose, she served Blue Diamond the same way. 'Peridot - 'Assigned with Peridot alongside Lapis and Jasper, she would be supervised while gathering humans upon arrival on earth. Due to the derailing of the mission, Peridot and C0-N1Y would be forced to survive and attempt to escape earth together. The latter protecting Peridot against Pearl constantly and any other threats to the Gem. Peridot-while not saying it-is appreciative to the organic and decides to give her full contributions on her reports 'Jasper - '''While she does respect Jasper, she has shown fear toward her. The Rubies - She showed utter shock like Peridot when the Rubies left them simply because they weren't Jasper. Gems - She respects the Gem race as a whole, and obeys them willingly. Thinking them to have saved her race, and is appreciative of the life she has because of them. '''Neutral Beatrice - 'After Connie made her escape from the crashing Gem Ship, the spirit Beatrice would appear to her sometime later and interact with Connie for a short time. CO-N1Y arguing against her not appreciating the birds view of her upbringing, while Beatrice shows a condensing attitude to the Gems that took her people, and hopes CO-N1Y will return 'home'. 'Vidalia - '''An enemy she realized was to tough for her, but would still attempt to battle her if it came down to it. Lapis Lazuli - She was to be her escort to earth and obeyed her. Later on upon the mission being derailed, she would come to believe alongside Peridot that Lapis was either captured or shattered by the Crystal Gems. '''Enemies Crystal Gems - Due to her upbringing, CO-N1Y hates the Crystal Gems. Fully aware that due to the war Homeworld has entered an economical decline and affected the Gems. Also believing that they were never fighting for the earth, but for their own freedom and not her ancestors as Pearl claimed Rose did. She does understand though that while she can fend them off, admits if she were to fight either Garnet or Amethyst she'd lose. Rose Quartz - 'Connie despises Rose Quartz for shattering Pink Diamond and how her actions have hurt not only Gem Homeworld but also Earth. Believing Rose to be a hypocrite as Pearl told her she respected all life, but shattered Pink Diamond. 'Pearl - '''As a member of the Crystal Gems, by default CO-NIY shows anger and irritation. It goes further when Pearl is shown to be constantly chasing her and Peridot, thus annoying the duo further. CO-N1Y also despises Pearl's words of her upbringing in the Special Zone, rebutting her comments stating that she was no different as she has the same loyalty with Rose. And though they were forced to work together for a time after the reveal of the Cluster, '''CO-N1Y still snarks at Pearl while also showing absolute disrespect not even caring for her and considering Pearl as nothing more but a servant. Steven Universe - While she hasn't shown any hostility, she steps away from Steven. Zeke & Josephine - As they were targeting Peridot, she naturally defends her from them. Not wishing for her ally to be shattered by the two. Racing Drones - CO-N1Y knows about the robot menaces from history, and like Peridot is shocked that they are alive. She also figures out that they had somehow gathered Gem technology, making them a greater threat than before. Grimm - Like the Gems, she also dislikes the Grimm and sees them as monsters. She came to believe life on earth had ceased because of them. She also thinks the people on earth are nothing more than Grimmbait, and is grateful she hadn't had to deal with them on Homeworld. Quotes *(To Pearl and the Crystal Gem war) "Oooh goodie for you. So you ran over the place, looking very mean." Background Information Connie is a supporting character from the animated series Steven Universe. Trivia * Unlike her canon counterpart who was born on Earth and is a friend to Steven and the Crystal Gems. GrimmFall is born on the Gem Homeworld and despises the Crystal Gems and their leader Rose Quartz for shattering Pink Diamond. * Unlike with her canon counterpart who respected and diligently followed Pearl's advice and orders while being her student, here its considerably the opposite. CO-N1Y showing disdain, disrespect, and doesn't wish to listen to Pearl at all. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Gem Empire